Cravings
by Andromeda Prime
Summary: Wildly AU TF:Prime. Poor Megatron can't catch a break from his mate. Rated M for slash and mechpreg. A bit cracky, with a bit of fluff in there. COMPLETE. EDIT 04/09/2013: Fluffy bonus chapter added.
1. Chapter 1

**This is also meant to be cracky. This is another wild AU, where Autobots and Decepticons never existed and Optimus is Prime and Megatron is the High Protector (Bayverse reference). They're also very OOC.**

**I make no apologies.**

.-.-.

The silver mech yelped when a pair of servos rudely shook him awake. He groaned and checked his internal chronometer.

Cybertron's sun wasn't even close to peeping over the horizon at this time.

He groaned and rolled over in the berth, his red optics meeting the wide blue optics of his bondmate. Megatron smiled and slowly blinked, bringing a servo up to caress Optimus's faceplates. The red and blue mech purred and nuzzled into the mech's servo. "Megatron, do you love me?" he asked in a low voice, blinking his blue orbs at the silver mech.

Megatron rumbled and clicked at the smaller mech, trailing his servo down from his sparkmate's faceplates towards the soft swell of his abdominal plating. The sparkling housed within, a living embodiment of their love for each other, kicked at their sire's servo. "You know I do, Optimus. Very much."

Optimus gave the bigger mech a mischievous grin and sat up in the berth, rubbing small circles over the distended metal of his midsection. "Okay, then! Get me some energon cupcakes and pasta from the kitchen, my love."

Speechless, Megatron blinked quickly at his carrying mate and then hissed, "You fragger, that was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

The red mech only responded with a bigger grin.

Megatron groaned and meant to step out of the berth, but the High Protector squawked as he tripped over his own pedes and ended up faceplate-first on the floor of their berthroom. The Prime's gentle laughter still echoed in his tired processor as he trudged down the flight of stairs to their kitchen and fetched some of his mate's desired foods.

.-.-.

_::Megatron?::_

_::Yes, Optimus?::_

The High Protector looked at his bondmate out of the corner of his optics, his faceplate still facing towards Prowl. Just the solar cycle prior the city-state of Vos had requested troops to come to their aid, thanks to many bandits and criminals breaking into their energon storages and refineries and leaving them short of energon.

"We have already sent in extra troops and some energon from Iacon's storages-" Prowl droned on. Optimus's expression was stoic, but Megatron could tell from his optics that the Prime was exhausted, tired, and starving.

_::Energon curry. Now::_

_::We'll get you and the sparkling some when this is over::_

_::Megatron. This is Prowl. He'll talk without end if there is no one there to stop him. I will not be surprised if he talks for so long that I wind up going into emergence right here. The sparkling will be born on the conference table::_

_::Hush, Optimus. Can't we just stop him, saying you're tired and in need of fueling up?::_

_::He will insist on continuing this for another day. Go get me curry, now!:: _As if to prove something the Prime grabbed his mate's servo and placed it on his ever-growing midsection. The sparkling was moving around quite a lot. It had become rather cramped in there. And there were still quite a number of solar cycles to go.

_::Go, now!::_

_::Optimus, you're being irrational::_

Before the Prime could say anything further, Megatron stood to his pedes and held his servo out to the smaller mech. "Prowl, we'll have to cut this meeting short. I'm afraid that the sparkling is growing rather restless, and Optimus is suffering from it."

The Praxian looked a little taken aback, but only nodded. "Yes. I remember Jazz was exhausted all the time when he was carrying our daughter."

Optimus huffed, but took his mate's hand, letting the silver mech help him to his pedes. When they exited the meeting room, however, the Prime pouted and began crying.

"Optimus?"

"You don't love me!"

That certainly took Megatron by surprise. Then again, he shouldn't have been. Only solar cycles ago Optimus had cried over the pretty hue of his morning energon.

"Optimus," Megatron placed a servo on his mate's shoulder, only to have it swatted away. "You don't love me! You don't love me enough to get me curry!"

"Op-"

"Is it because I'm fat?! It's because I'm fat, isn't it?"

"Optimus-"

"When the sparkling comes will you still love me?"

This was getting ridiculous. Now the Prime, one half of the ruling couple of Cybertron, was slumped on the floor in a pathetic, heavy heap, and crying like a sparkling that had just had their favorite toy taken away. Megatron only stood there, staring down at his sparkmate and utterly confused. He kneeled down and placed a servo on the sobbing mech's shoulder strut, waiting for Optimus to slap it away again. When he didn't, he placed his other servo underneath the carrying mech's faceplate and said, "Optimus, please stop, you're being ridiculous. I could never stop loving you."

The Prime sniffed and blinked his bleary blue optics at his bonded. "You say that now. But you'll hate me when I get so big I knock you off the berth."

"That will never happen. I could never hate you, and you won't get so big. Now get up. I know you're in need of refueling."

As if to make a point (or possible get their creators' attention) the sparkling gave the walls surrounding him or her a loud and _hard _kick. Optimus grunted in pain and placed a servo over where the sparkling had kicked, sighing. Megatron put his own servo over his mate's and laughed when the sparkling kicked again.

Then he flinched when Optimus slapped him.

.-.-.

"Oh my Primus, what is with this sparkling?"

The Prime couldn't see past his own midsection, much less reach over. To make matters worse, he was nearing emergence, and the sparkling was dancing and kicking all around. If one looked at his midsection for longer than a second, they would be able to see all the protrusions popping up from where the unborn sparkling kicked.

"Megatron."

"Yes?" The High Protector looked up from the datapads he held in his servos. Optimus gave him a deadpan look and pointed at his pedes. "My pede joints are hurting. Stop it."

Megatron glanced between his mate's faceplates and his mate's pedes for a few moments before giving in. He set his datapads aside and maneuvered down to the foot of the berth, kneeling down and working the kinked cables in his bonded's pedes, setting them straight.

Optimus moaned as the pain melted away. Then winced as the sparkling kicked. He put his servo on the large mound that was his abdominal plating and said, "Please stop before you kill me."

"Don't be silly, Optimus. They can't kill you."

The look Optimus shot the High Protector could have killed a turborabbit. "Do you want to sleep on the floor tonight?"

"I'll be quiet then."

.-.-.

Megatron yelped as he hit the floor. His vision blurred for a moment before clearing. He stood up and looked around. There was no one there that could have taken him off the berth so suddenly. Well…

Optimus was curled into himself, laying on his side with his arms wrapped around his chassis. His back faced his bondmate.

"Optimus?"

Angry growls were the response.

"Optimus, are you okay?"

"I'm exhausted, tired, and the sparkling _will. Not. Stop. Kicking. _Do you honestly believe I'm fine?"

"I …uh …alright then."

"Megatron?"

"Yes?"

"I need energon. Energon curry. And energon cupcakes."

"Optimus, there are no energon treats left."

"Make some or you don't love me."

Hiding his exasperated expression and suppressing a sigh of frustration, the High Protector made his way into the kitchen for the umpteenth time. He almost regretted promising his bonded that he would cater to his every craving and need during this time. Hopefully the sparkling would come soon.

.-.-.

All of Cybertron would feast and celebrate that night.

Megatron pulled away from the windows in his and his mate's quarters. The lights shone from below and as far as the optic could see. People screamed and shouted in mad delight, dancing in the streets. He briefly wondered if this was how all of Cybertron had celebrated, all those eons ago, when his mate had been born and announced to the populace. The silver mech meandered over to the berth and smiled down at the sight before him. Optimus laid out on the berth, optics closed, with their newborn femme resting on his chassis.

He never loved him more than this moment. Easing into the berth, the High Protector placed his servo on the newborn sparking's backplates, watching and smiling as she stirred in her recharge and yawned.

Optimus opened his optics and smiled down at the tiny blue and violet seeker before looking over at his bondmate.

"Rest, Optimus. Tomorrow we present her to all of Cybertron. Our little femme." Megatron gently took their daughter from his mate's chassis, cradling her in his arms. Blue optics onlined and peered up at him. "Our little Andromeda."

The femme stared dully at her sire before falling back into recharge. Optimus closed his optics and mumbled, "I'll be presenting her. You'll just be there looking intimidating."

Megatronus chuckled and stood from the berth, taking the sparkling across their quarters to her crib.

.-.-.

Andromeda screamed out in the night.

Optimus rolled over in the berth and placed his servos on Megatron's chassis, pushing and shoving Megatron off of it, savoring his mate's yelp.

"Your turn," the Prime said, a mischievous tone in his voice, before sinking back into recharge.

.-.-.

**Some stuff here was prompted by **Eisee does it **:3 Hope you like it, girl!**

**And reviews are much appreciated.**


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Fluffy bonus chapter. Not much plot. Just Megatron taking being shoved a lot in stride.**

.-.-.

A shrill cry pierced the quiet night in the tower.

Optimus stirred beside him and opened his tired optics for a brief moment before shoving his mate off the berth. Megatron hit the floor with a loud _thud! _and woke from a heavy recharge, sitting up and muttering in confusion.

"I got her last night, your turn Mega…." the Prime's voice trailed off as he fell back into recharge, his arm stretched out and splayed out where the High Protector slept.

Megatron shook his helm of the static and fuzz in his processor, allowing it to clear up before he got to his pedes and found his way out of the room. He meandered down the hallway, past the library and study towards the smaller room at the end. He tapped the code in, her time of birth, and let the doors slide open.

A small blue and violet youngling stood in the middle of her berth, clutching her warming blankets and staring at the silver mech with widened blue optics. There was fright in them, a sight that woke the High Protector from his sleepy daze.

"What is it, Andromeda? Are you hurt?"

Andromeda's lip quivered and she whimpered, drawing the blankets closer to her frame. "I had a bad dream, Sire."

"Ah." The silver warlord crossed over to her berth and sat at the edge, drawing the little femme to him. "Do you wish to tell me about it?"

The femme buried her helm in her father's chassis and hugged him. "I had a dream that you and Carrier hated each other and started to fight. And I was there watching but I couldn't tell you guys to stop fighting. And then I woke up from that dream and I thought I heard something under my bed." Wide optics stared up at him, full of tears. "Can you check, please? Please?"

Megatron knew that it was likely one of her toys slipping off each other under the bed, but to humor the little one he smiled at her and knelt down, leaning over and checking the dark space underneath her berth. As expected, some of her less favored toys and trinkets were thrown under there. Some of the trinkets were angled awkwardly, like they had slipped off each other. "There's nothing here, little one." He stood up and sat on the berth again, placing a gentle servo on her shoulder.

She hugged him again and buried her faceplates in his neck, asking "Do you and Carrier love each other? Do you?"

"Of course we do, little one." He gently wiped away the tears that had fallen down her faceplates and kissed her forehelm crest, a trait she'd inherited from his beautiful mate. "We have and will forever always love each other."

Her blue optics blinked at him. "Do you love me?"

The High Protector rubbed her backplates between her wings. "We made you from our love, little one. Of course we do."

Andromeda clutched his chassis plating, placing her audios over his spark chamber. It wasn't her carrier's spark, but it was warmth and familiarity.

Megatron stayed sitting down for a few minutes, waiting for his daughter to fall back into recharge. When her breathing evened out he tried to lay her down and cover her with her blankets, but her fields flared as she woke up again and stared up at him with tired optics.

"I'm going to go back with your Carrier, Andromeda."

Andromeda blinked. "C-can I sleep with you and Carrier tonight? Please, Sire?" she mumbled in half-sleep.

Who was he to deny her request? Megatron sighed and stood up, carrying her in his arms and grabbing her blankets before heading off to his quarters.

Optimus had stretched himself out over most of the berth, leaving only a small sliver of open space for them to recharge on. His face was turned towards the door as Megatron walked back in and closed it behind him. He stood at the edge of the berth, looking at the little amount of open space before looking at the tired femme in his arms. Grinning he leaned down and whispered, "Wake your Carrier."

Andromeda's optics brightened and she nodded. Megatron placed her on her berth, watching her crawl over and pat the Prime on his faceplates. "Carrier?"

Optimus opened his optics and smiled when his vision came into focus. He rolled onto his side and allowed the seekerling to crawl into his embrace. Plenty of space was freed up, and the High Protector slipped into the berth before his mate or their offspring could take over it.

The femmeling nuzzled into her carrier's warm embrace, yawning as she fell into recharge. Optimus kissed her on her forehelm crest and stroked her helm and audio fins before he looked up at his mate with questioning optics.

_::She had a bad dream.::_

_::About?::_

_::That we began to fight:: _Megatron reached over and lovingly caressed his sparkmate's cheekplate. _::And that she was there and could not stop us::_

_::Oh:: _the Prime looked down at the sleeping youngling in his arms. _::It must have been very intense to wake her up::_

_::Indeed. She asked to recharge here with us for tonight::_

_::Hmm. Who are we to deny our daughter a request?:: _Optimus smiled and kissed Andromeda on her helm again. Megatron leaned over, taking care not to budge the sleeping seekerling between them, and captured his mate's lipplates in a tender kiss. The Prime grinned tiredly before closing his optics and tightening his grip around Andromeda. Andromeda snuggled closer to her carrier's spark and flicked her wings contentedly. Megatron stayed awake watching his family recharge for a few moments before joining them in slumberland, reaching over and pulling Optimus and their daughter close to them, holding his entire world and his everything in his arms.

.-.-.

"Ah!"

Megatron yelped as he hit the floor again. His processor spun with the sudden force and struggled to right itself. When his vision cleared and he could think a little clearer he sat up and looked over at the berth. Optimus and Andromeda had disentangled themselves, and it had been the femmeling this time around that had kicked him off the berth. She lay splayed out on his side, her helm tilted to the side and her mouth hanging open. Her wings flicked in sleep.

The High Protector blinked, chuckled tiredly, then got to his pedes. He headed off for Andromeda's room. At least there was no one there to kick him off the berth.


End file.
